Un gatto molto tormentato
by DiamondLightRay
Summary: [Fluff]Sakura alle prese con il suo tenero micio domestico [AU Gaara è un felino]


_*MAMMA perdonami ti prego*_

Gaara il gattino supplicava con le zampette,il senso di colpa per aver fatto i bisogni fuori dalla lettiera lo attanagliava.

"Facciamo una cosa Gaara,se tu d'ora in poi farai i bisogni nella lettiera, ti regalarò un gomitolo di Rock Lee"

il micione dal pelo scuro si strusciò nelle gambe della sua padrona.

"Ma la sabbia della lettiera è sporca"

Il giorno dopo, la mamma che aveva adottato quel gattino fece un lungo viaggio nel deserto per fare rifornimento.

_Ore dopo_..

"Rieccomi Gaara,adesso ti rinfresco la lettiera,intanto tieni questi croccantini"

Ce ne erano due tipi,quelli alla carne e quelle vegetali, erano mischiati.

Mentre la sua padrona pulì la sua lettiera,

Il sesto senso di Gaara non sbagliava mai.

Si avvicinò di soppiatto ad annusare le crocchette dall'odore fresco e naturale.La sua coda si arruffò,la visione di quelle crocchette verdi lo fece catapultare in un vecchio ricordo.

_Stavo mangiando tranquillo la mia scatoletta di tonno.__Quando il mio stomaco fù abbastanza sazio,mi diressi verso la scatola di cartone per fare un pisolino,ma quando mi girai mi si gelò il sangue e mi gonfiò il pelo,cos'era quella strana creatura verde con la forma allungata,cosa ci faceva in casa mia?E cosa sono queste risate malefiche e femminili?__Tutto questo verde mi fa venire in mente il mio triste,buio e oscuro passato di quando la mia padrona si divertì a nascondere le zucchine alle mie spalle quando ero distratto,per poi spaventarmi,non mi piace affatto._

Soffiando,diede una zampata al suo incubo peggiore,il disagio nei suoi occhi era palpabile.

Niente di nuovo,Gaara alla fine consumò le solite crocchette senza provare quel gusto nuovo, proprio non gli dava a tiro.

_Qualche mese dopo.. _

Crescendo,il manto scuro di Gaara,prese un bellissimo colore rosso scarlatto,mentre la coda,le zampe e il suo tenero musetto erano diventate beige con delle macchie nere che erano rimaste fin da quando era cucciolo.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che quello scontroso e diffidente gattino abbandonato sotto la pioggia,che Sakura decise di addottare, si rivelò essere non solo una razza rara e speciale, ma anche un amico fedele.

Dopo profonde ricerche, scoprí il luogo d'origine,Gaara aveva qualcosa che lo distingueva dai i suoi simili felini,per fare i bisogni necessitava la sabbia del deserto.

Sakura era così fiera di lui e amava prendersene cura.

_*Sai mi sono stancato di giocare con questi peluche di animali* _mentre miagolava sciocciato, la padrona la complimentò per la sua condotta.

"Ma lo sai che è da molte settimane che hai imparato a fare i bisogni nella lettiera,amore della mamma" lo strano rumore che si poteva sentire erano le fusa del gatto della sabbia,la sua schiena si inarchò per avere più carezze,ma il suo sguardo rimase incollato su un uccellino fuori dalla finestra.

Dalla frustrazione si mise a graffiare la finestra.

"Hey Gaara rieccomi patatino mio" no, non poteva essere interrotto adesso,da quella voce da gallina,propriò sul più bello.

_*Non mi distrarre essere umana,ho una preda davanti ai miei occhi e non posso lasciarmela scappare,cosa ci può essere di più interessante di quello che sto guardando adesso?* _

"Se ti giri c'è una sopresa per te" il gatto rosso non aveva altra scelta,doveva girarsi,la sua padrona richiamava la sua attenzione.

"Come ti avevo promesso tanto tempo fà,questo è il tuo regalo"

Sakura lanciò davanti al suo muso un gomitolo.Gaara lo annusò, c'era dell'erba gatta dentro.

_*La ricompensa che la mia umana mi aveva promesso!*_ ancora prima di realizzare, si rotolò in preda all'euforia,la sua adorata padroncina dai capelli rosa lo guardò con occhi languidi.

_*Ma si!Questo è il gomitolo di Rock Lee,ispirato dal grande gatto di arti marziali che è sopravvissuto da una caduta in aereo,è una leggenda*_ in cuor suo lo avrebbe tanto voluto incontrare,sfidarlo e magari leccare la sua faccia.

Mentre Sakura era via ad occuparsi di alcune faccende da essere umano, Gaara cominciò a sentire delle strane voci da quel gomitolo verde scuro,ma le voci erano sue.Dentro la sua testa.

Aveva un qualcosa di magnetico,tanto dal perdere interesse nei piccoli volatili fuori dal balcone,quel gomitolo lo chiamava.

Qualche zampata e il gomitolo scivolò di qualche centimetro dalla sua vista, innervosito fece una capriola e scalcitò contro di esso, mordicchiando la lana.

Proprio in quel momento Sakura tornò con un'altro essere umano molto sinistro e dalla voce familiare.

"Credimi,Sakura hai avuto una buona idea a portarmi qui direttamente"

La padrona annuì,in passato Gaara aveva fatto un gran disordine nel suo studio.

"Hai ragione Kakashi,Gaara è un gatto molto particolare"

Il veterinaio specializzato,che aveva mezzo viso coperto da una maschera,sorrise guardando in basso.

"Oh ma che cosa interessante" Gaara era rimasto pietrificato in quella posizione,senza toglierli gli occhi di dossò.

I suoi denti erano rimasti addentati vicino all'ovale stampato di Rock Lee

"Sembra proprio che si sia innamorato di quel gomitolo" Sakura rise sotto i baffi,il suo muso si strofinava con la lana.

"Adesso vieni qui Gaara, giusto un controllo" il gatto della sabbia, si nascose sotto il letto con la sua preda in bocca.

Sakura si inchinò per prenderlo in braccio ma lui indietrieggiò ancora di più,ma neanche Kakashi riuscí a prenderlo.

Alla fine saltò sul letto,Gaara ringhiò minacciosamente all'approcciarsi di quelle mani, ma non appena nascose il suo giocattolo sotto le coperte sembrò calmarsi.

"Un gomitolo di Rock Lee? Non se ne vedono di molti in giro,sembra esserci molto affezzionato" il veterineraio riuscí finalmente a prenderlo in braccio per vederlo meglio.

"Gliel'ho creato io infatti,ho soltanto comprato i materiali giusti"

Kakashi sorrise di nuovo facendo un grattino dietro le sue orecchie mentre lo esaminò.

"Sai Gaara,la tua padrona ti vuole molto bene"

Il gatto dagli occhi chiari e limpidi era molto più calmo rispetto alla visita precedente,non si capiva se era l'ambiente familiare di casa sua, ma qualcosa era certo, Gaara aveva trovato il giocattolo più bello di sempre e lo avrebbe protetto ad ogni costo.

_chissa se un giorno potrò annusare il tuo sederino_

**_prrrr_**


End file.
